The Real Folk Blues
by xgoldxlionsx
Summary: So what kind of woman was she? What was Julia like? ... just a dream, man. // Cowboy Bebop one-shot. JuliaxSpike.


A/N: Okay, please be warned, there is some mature content toward the end. I absolutely adore Cowboy Bebop. I actually wrote my first fic on this anime. Spike was my luv. :3

Haha, anyway, uh.. yeah, so just enjoy & whatnot. (:

I might make a longer Cowboy Bebop series later, but I haven't decided yet. (:

Help me decide! ;D

Also! There are song lyrics from The Beatles used in the story; **Julia **& **Girl**. Please note I do not own these songs, though I wish I did. (: 'cause I luv the Beatles. :3

* * *

The place was a crowded one, full of many people of different kinds, all brustling about. Mothers pulled their children with them, making sure not to lose them in the crowds. The cool cats hung out in the alley ways, gambling their money and lives. Fathers hurried to and from work, trying to make a living for their families. Many of them passed by buildings that weren't relevant to their lives. Antique shops that held nothing of importance to them, restaurants with dirty floors and stained tables, run-down casinos that were going out of business, sleezy motels, bars with bad reputations.

One of these bars was called The Wha? It was infamous to the natives, and known as the hangout for low lives and criminals. And it was also famous to underground musicians across the solar system. The atmosphere of the Wha? was extremely laid back, the lights always dimmed, low chattering from the occupants beneath the staccato of the saxaphone player, or the pianist, taking the stage. Each breath taken in the Wha? contained the smoke from the men, and the smell of it stuck to their clothes like leeches.

The door to the establishment opened, letting in a stream of light from the late afternoon sun, momentarily blinding the men who had remained at the bar all night. The figure in the doorway moved to allow the door to shut on its own accord, once again returning the room to its previous darkened state. The performer on the stage had an acoustic guitar on his lap, a microphone pressed again his lips, words coming out in a slow murmur, fingers gently strumming the guitar.

_"Is there anybody going to listen to my story? All about the girl who came to stay.."_

A few heads remained on the figure as the newcomer maneuvered through the tables and drunken men. A lone male made his way to the bar. The waitress immediately spotted the newcomer and smiled. A nametag was placed over her left breast, the tag reading **Lucy **in the poor lighting. Her neat, curly ponytail bounced, white sneakers thudding against the dirty tile as she followed the newcomer.

_"She's the kind of girl you want so much it makes you sorry.. still you don't regret a single day. Ahh, girl.. girl.."_

The male took a seat. The girl, Lucy, hurried until she was behind the counter. Her green orbs landed on him and she was barely able to make out his attire in the dim building. He was garbed in a blue suit, yellow collar of his shirt up, black tie hung loose around his neck. He rested his elbows on the table, head falling into his open palms. The girl observed his curiously as she approached him, "What'll it be?"

He didn't answer.

_"When I think of all the times I tried so hard to leave her.. she will turn to me and start to cry.. and she promises the earth to me and I believe her.. after all this time, I don't know why.. Ahh, girl.. girl.."_

The waitress noticed his shallow breath. He was clutching his side, "Sir.. are you okay?" She leaned over the counter, trying to get a look at his face. He glanced up at her, and she stared at him. Their eyes met. His were two different shades of brown.

"Lucy." He spoke her name in a low, deep voice. She stiffened, "How old are you?"

Lucy hesitated before she answered, "Seventeen.."

"Where are your parents?"

"Away."

"Do you realize how many criminals there are in here?" His voice dropped, eyes narrowing at her.

"Yes.."

"Do you know how most of them got bounties on their heads?" She shook her head, "Raping young girls, killing them.." Lucy's eyes widened is surprise as she stared at the strange man.

"What're you trying to get at, mister?"

"I just thought you'd like to know the type of people you're surrounded by."

"Why do you care?" She asked in a small, timid voice, eyes wide with fear.

"I don't want something bad to happen to a young girl, like you." His expression was stony, Lucy squirmed subconsciously under his emotionless gaze.

"W-what should I do?" She stammered, suddenly aware how packed the bar was, and the blood now oozing between the fingers that clutched his side.

"Get out of here, try to build a better life for yourself." He dug a hand into his coat pocket and pulled out a small bundle of money. He gripped her arm and slid his hand down until it grasped her hand, turning it palm up. The man slapped the wad of cash into her hand, "Go." Lucy stared at him, almost a bit suspiciously. He wasn't offended by her suspecting gazes, she had every right to wonder why he was so generously helping her out.

"What do you want?" inquired Lucy, tone laced with a hint of skepticism.

"In return?" He seemed quite perplexed by the girl's query.

"Yeah.." replied Lucy.

"Your safety. Now get out of here.." Lucy had a strange feeling about this man, but she trusted him and nodded.

"Thank you.." The man watched the girl hurry toward into the back room. Moments later, she emerged from the door behind the bar and strolled toward the exit, trying to ignore the angry questions from the bartender. Once the girl had left the establishment, the man looked motioned for the bartender, who had followed Lucy from the back.

"What'll it be, man?" He still had the scowl present on his face.

"Bloody Mary." The bartender nodded. The door to the bar had opened once again. The musician on stage commenced with another sad melody.

_"Half of what I say is meaningless... but I say it just to reach you, Julia..."_

The drunkards at the tables grunted and the man could see someone sitting beside him in his peripheral vision. He didn't acknowledge whoever it was.

_"Julia... Julia.. ocean child.. calls me.. so I sing a song of love... Julia... Julia... seashell eyes, windy smile... calls me... so I sing a song of love, Julia..."_

"Spike.." Her voice sent chills down his spine. He refused to gaze into her gorgeous blue eyes, allow his bloody fingers to sift through her soft blonde hair.. "You're hurt.." Her soft whisper was so close to his ear, it startled him. He risked a glance in her direction.

"Julia.."

"Come on.. let's go.." She nuzzled her nose against his cheek as she slid off the bar stool, arm slipping around his slender form. He allowed this to happen and leaned against her for support. The two shuffled their way out of the hazy bar, ignoring the shouts from the bartender about the untouched, unpaid drink.

oOo

"S-Spike.." His right shoulder crashed against the brick wall, breath coming out in short pants. Julia paused beside him, doubled over, hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath. The rain poured down on them, relentlessly, "D-do you think we lost them?"

Spike didn't want to answer. His hearing was more acute than hers. He heard their distant shouts. The man grabbed her hand, "C'mon.." They continued running through the maze-like alley until he stopped in front of an abandoned building. It wasn't much of a hiding place, but it would have to do. He wasn't sure how much longer Julia would last..

He managed to pry one of the windows opened and helped Julia inside before crawling in himself, shutting the window behind him. It was a seven story hotel, and they had just landed in the lobby. The grand stairwell was to their right and Spike grabbed the woman's hand, pulling her with him up the stairs, gun drawn.

He didn't stop climbing stairs until they were on the sixth floor. They slowly prowled down the long hallway, Julia clutching the back of Spike's coat. The first few doors were locked. He continued jingling the door handles until one clicked and he pushed it open. He commanded Julia to wait in the hallway as he inspected the room.

Once it was clear, the woman closed and locked the door behind her. The room wasn't extravagant and there was nothing of particular interest that captured Julia's attention. Her eyes were solely on the man in front of her. He sank into the bed, elbows on his knees, gun clenched in his hand. He rubbed the corner of his eye with the heel of his free hand.

Julia sauntered over to him, reaching for the gun. He watched her, curiously as her fingers slowly closed on the gun, extracting it from his grip. She tossed it to the ground, standing before him. Spike gazed up at her, brows furrowing. Julia shrugged the wet coat from her shoulders and allowed it to slide to the ground. She began unbuttoning her shirt, tantalizingly slow.

oOo

"O-oh.. Spike.." She moaned his name into his ear, nipping at his earlobe. He grunted, face buried in the depths of her hair as his injured hand gripped her naked hip. He turned onto his back, pulling her on top of him. She rolled her hips against his, tossing her head bac

His hands clutched her sides, pushing her down onto him. Julia whined, nails digging into his chest as she rode him. Spike barely noticed the pain through the total bliss he was feeling and subconsciously flexed his pecs.

In the middle of their ecstacy, the two didn't notice the door to their room cracking open a bit, and the black eyes peering at them, glaring, "Oh, God.." Spike squeezed his eyes shut as Julia collasped on top of him, shuddering in delight. The man wrapped his arms around her exhausted, sweaty form, planting loving kisses against her lovely hair, "Julia.."

"Oh, Spike.. I love you." She rested her chin against his chest and he brought his lips down onto hers, enjoying her taste. He pulled away, beaming down at her n the afterglow of their sex. She was glowing. She was beautiful. She was his.

"I love you too.."

oOo

"Spike.." Somebody shook him. His brows furrowed.

_No, Julia, a few more minutes.._

"Spike." Another shove.

_Dammit, Julia, I'm exhausted. I thought I wore you out last night, why are you already awake?_

"SPIKE." His eyes flew open, meeting the green orbs he had become accostumed to glaring into, "About damn time, you lazy pig." The man's face faultered. Those were just memories.. it was all a dream. Julia wasn't with him anymore.. the look of utter dismal did not go unnoticed by the woman above him. Her eyes softened. She opened her mouth to speak.

"Quit hovering over me." His expression returned to its previous stoic state. The distress she had seen was gone as soon as it had appeared and she wondered whether or not it existed at all. Her sympathy immediately turned into anger as she glared down at him.

"Get your ass up then!" Spike responded by turning away from her, face toward the yellow back of the couch. Her mouth hung open in shock, "Why, you little.." She grabbed the scruff of his neck and yanked him off the couch.

"HEY! Faye, you bitch!" She proceeded to kick him and stormed out of the room, huffing angrily, "Ow!" He grunted, "Get back here!" Their bald companion stuck his head into the door way, glancing down at his friend.

"You never learn, do you?" He chuckled, "Don't provoke her."

"She started it, Jet!"

"Yeah, and she definitely finished it too, buddy." Spike released an exasperated sigh at his friend's smug smirk. He got up and brushed himself off, grumbling his way to his room. Once he was alone, he slumped against the door, shoulders sagging.

"Dammit, Julia.."


End file.
